


All About Us

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere after the Teen Titans Annual 32.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

"What are you doing here, Kon?" Robin asks. He isn't dressed in full costume - just in training clothes. But the tone in his voice is pure Bat, as if he couldn't care _less_ what the answer is.

"I came to tell you..."

"You're leaving. So leave," Robin says.

"Rob, I..."

Robin spins around to face him. Mask or no mask, it's obvious that he's glaring. "You what? You haven't even come _near_ me in weeks. I'm not a fragile little _girl_, you know."

Kon crosses his arms and returns the glare. "I never said you were."

"Maybe not, but telling me 'I won't fuck you because I don't want to hurt you' kind of conveys that you _think_ it."

Kon looked like he'd been slapped. "Rob, I could have _killed_ you!" he protested for what seemed the millionth time.

"So what?" Tim asked recklessly. "I could die any day. You _didn't_ kill me, Kon. And I'm not just going to _break_."

"Rob, don't be like this," Kon begged.

Tim sighs and turns away again. After a minute, he says, "You know something? I wanna kick Lex Luthor's ass for turning my best friend into such a damn _baby_."

"...What did you say?" Kon asks, eyes glinting ever-so-slightly red.

Tim looks over his shoulder at Kon. "I said Luthor turned you into a big baby."

"You might want to watch it, Rob," Kon says, his voice shaking just a little.

"Or what? Or you might _hurt_ me?"

Their eyes lock. Kon reaches out and turns Tim around to face him. "I'd never hurt you," he says, almost whispering. "Don't fight with me before I leave, Rob. Don’t do this to me.”

Tim jerks away. “If you’re going, then go,” he says, the ice creeping back into his voice.

“Not yet,” Kon tells him.

“Kon, just...”

“Shut up, Rob.”

Tim actually listens. He makes a look like raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe I should prove to you that I’m not a big baby before I leave.”

“By all means,” Tim says, making it clear that he doesn’t think Kon will do any such thing.

Kon moves closer, hovering _just_ above the ground, looming over his friend. He puts his hands on Tim's shoulders and pushes him until his back is against the wall. "Don't fight with me before I leave, Rob," he says again.

Tim doesn't answer. He just stares at Kon from behind the mask. Kon fights off the urge to rip it off his face.

He concentrates, using the TTK to hold Tim still, keeping him from moving anything but his head.

"Kon, you better have a _damn_ good reason for -"

Kon covers Tim's mouth with his own before Tim can finish his sentence. He pushes his tongue inside the other boy's mouth, demanding in a way he hasn't since the incident with Luthor. But the world really _could_ end tomorrow, and Tim pushed all the right buttons - Kon isn't thinking about how he _might_ hurt Tim. All he's thinking about is how much he _wants_ Tim...and how _pissed_ he is about that 'baby' comment.

Tim returns the kiss almost immediately. He wants to wrap his arms around Kon, but that's impossible like this. But for now...maybe it's okay.

Kon pulls away from the kiss and glares into the mask. "I hate you more than anyone, Rob," he says. "_No one_ talks to me like you do."

"I hate you just as much, _Superboy_."

Kon's eyes narrow just a bit and he kisses Tim again, forcefully....hungrily..._angrily_. He can't explain how the anger and the sex go together, but this isn't the first time it's been this way. And just seeing Tim standing there, thinking of what he wanted to _do_ to him, to say goodbye, had made him hard. And pissed off or not, he's _still_ hard.

"I'm not a baby, Rob," Kon says, moving away from the kiss again.

"So you said."

Kon's hands tighten just a little on Tim's shoulders. He grips the material of the shirt in his hands and pulls, ripping it off of Tim's body as if it were nothing.

"I really _liked_ that shirt," Tim says. Kon doesn't care if he's really annoyed about it or not.

He runs his hands down Tim's smooth chest to his pants. He pulls them off as easily as he did with the shirt. He can sense the strain in Tim, fighting against the TTK in vain. He pulls off everything underneath, too, leaving Tim naked and immobile in front of him. He steps back about a foot and lets his eyes run over Tim's body.

"You're hot, Rob, do you know that?" he says, smirking slightly.

"I'm also somehow the only one that's naked," Tim says, still annoyed.

Kon grabs his friend's shoulders and lets up on the TTK. Tim's arms move up almost immediately, wrapping around Kon's neck. He tries to pull Kon's face back down, but Kon won't have it. He moves Tim towards the bed.

"You can bend over the bed or I can make you," Kon says.

"Excuse you?" Tim says, not expecting Kon to _order_ him to do something like that.

Kon just _looks_ at him. "Your choice, Rob."

"Sadist."

"Maybe. You'll like it."

"I better do it myself. Because, you know, you might _hurt me_." Tim is still pushing buttons, wanting to keep Kon angry. It's working.

Kon manages not to say anything back. He lets Tim go, and Tim does as he was told. Kon is slightly surprised that Tim actually _listened_.

"Well?" Tim asks, looking back over his shoulder.

Kon lets the anger return, and moves towards Tim and the bed, shedding his shirt and pants as he does so.

Kon uses the TTK again to keep Tim pretty much immobilized. He kneels behind him and begins kissing the back of his neck, moving down his body at a pace he hopes is torturously slow.

"Afraid I'll run away?" Tim asks, gasping at the feel of Kon's kisses.

"No," Kon replies, not offering an explanation as he continues torturing Tim with his touch.

"Damnit, Kon!" Tim growls.

Kon ignores him. He lets one hand slide down Tim's body, following the curve of his back down to his ass. He pushes Tim's legs apart and teases him with one finger, not _quite_ pushing inside. He can feel Tim's body strain again.

"Don't tease me, Kon," Tim demands.

"I'd like to see you stop me," Kon says, teasing with his words as well as his hands.

After another minute, he moves away from Tim for a minute, and digs in a drawer in the nightstand to find the lubricant.

"Kon..."

"_Patience_, Rob," Kon says. He spreads some of the lubricant on his fingers and puts the tube on top of the nightstand, just in case he needs it again.

He moves back over to Tim and goes back to what he was doing - _teasing_.

He uses one slick finger to push _just_ inside the other boy. He feels that strain again, but he isn't ready to let Tim move. Not yet.

He moves his finger in circles, and Tim moans through his clenched teeth. Kon feels a small sense of triumph, and moves his finger in deeper.

"More..." Tim says.

"Well, but Rob...that might _hurt_," Kon replies with mock worry.

"Don't turn my words around on me!" Tim says.

"Shut _up_, Rob..." Kon says, and moves his finger in deeper still, moving it until he finds the other boy's prostate. Tim cries out before he can clench his teeth again. Kon's always loved listening to Tim like this, and moves his hand again.

Tim starts cursing Kon, wanting him to just get *on* with it. There's only so much teasing he can take before...before...

Before he can't hold back any longer. And that scares him worse than whatever Kon might do, with or without Luthor controlling him.

"You're teasing me, Kon," Tim says through his teeth.

"Seems like it," Kon replies. He moves his hand _hard_ and thrills at Tim's moan.

"Just fuck me already!" Tim can feel his treasured control ebbing away and hates it. "Aren't you supposed to be faster than a speeding bullet or something?"

"That's Super_man_," Kon growls. He moves his hand harder. Tim makes a sound that's almost a scream.

  
Kon leans over Tim again, pressing his body against the smaller boy's. He never stops moving his hand.

"Damnit, Kon!" Tim says. His voice is shaking just a little.

Kon doesn't bother to dignify Tim's words with a "shut up, Rob" this time. He moves his hand again, faster...harder. Tim finally has no choice but to give in and let Kon fuck him with his hand. He comes sooner than he wanted to, the orgasm jolting through his body as he cries out.

Kon finally pulls his hand away.

"I hate you..." Tim manages, shakily.

"Ditto," Kon says, but his tone is soft. He finds the tube of lubricant again, and squeezes enough into his hand to cover his cock with. He moves into position behind Tim, resting his hands on the other boy's shoulders.

"Kon..."

Kon doesn't answer with words.

He pushes against Tim, just a _little_, and feels Tim tense. He pushes his cock _just_ inside the other boy and uses all of his willpower to stop moving and just _stay_ like that.

"_Damnit, Kon!_" Tim says again. Kon can feel Tim straining under the TTK again, probably wanting to push his hips back and draw Kon further inside of him.

"You want me, Rob?" Kon asks. He already knows the answer - he just wants to hear it. He wants to break through that stupid Bat control and ruin it. He wants Tim to _submit_ to him, at least on some level.

"You know I do, Kon."

"Do I?"

Kon bites back a laugh as he feels Tim fighting against him again, struggling in some futile attempt to gain the upper hand.

The struggling doesn't really stop, but Tim finally relents just a little.

"I want you, Kon," he whispers.

Kon pushes in another inch, causing Tim to tense up again, and to cry out.

"I want you, Kon," he says again, a little louder. Kon pushes in _another_ inch. They continue the dance until Kon is buried inside of Tim.

He finally lets up on the TTK, settling instead for holding Tim's shoulders in place with his hands. He knows _just_ how much he can let his hands clench without hurting the other boy.

"Kon," Tim says. Almost all his control is gone now, and it shows in the shakiness of his voice.

"Rob," Kon replies. His voice isn't shaking like Tim's is, but his breath is ragged.

"Fuck me."

Kon thrills at the words, and moans slightly. He begins to move, _achingly_ slow at first, then a little more. Tim raises his hips, pushing against Kon, letting his body beg when his voice can't.

"_This_ is what you wanted, isn't it? Because it's always about _you_, in the end. You're a _Bat_, and it's all about _you_. The pain, the anger, the sex, all of it...it's all about _you_!"

Tim smiles in spite of himself. "Kon..."

"Well, not this time. This time, it's all about _me_. Scream for me, Rob. For _me_."

Kon finally moves harder and Tim can't help but obey.

 

  
* * *

"You're really leaving, aren't you?"

Kon pulls on his shirt and looks at the wall.

"You better come back to me, _Superboy_," he says, almost accusingly.

"Rob..."

"No. Don't say anything. Just...don't say anything."

Kon lets his arms wrap around Tim, veritably _crushing_ the other boy against his chest. He feels like he'll never find the strength to let go, to fly out that window. But he doesn't have to - Tim pulls away first.

"You better go before I tie you up and keep you here," Tim says. He almost succeeds in keeping his voice steady.

Kon closes his eyes and somehow manages to stand up. He doesn't turn around as he walks back toward the still-open window.

"Kon," Tim says.

"Yeah."

"...Don't be gone too long."

"I won't."

Tim won't admit to himself later why his cheeks felt damp as his best friend - and lover - flew out the window towards the rising sun.


End file.
